


In The Time Of Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In The Time Of Magic

Natasha moves in with her godfather after the mysterious death of her parents to the small town of SHIELD. There she encounters the Barton-Rogers family who seem to harbour a deep secret. They are a family of Warlocks and Witches. Will Natasha figure out their secret and the mystery behind her parents death?


End file.
